Selphie and the Spider
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: Selphie has a spider in her room. Bad news, as she's scared of them. Luckily, Zell is there to save the day. R&R please.


Selphie and the spider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, isn't it obvious by now?**

Selphie hated spiders. They were all crawly and hairy, and Selphie had always been scared of them. This was a potential problem, because right now there was a spider on the wall of Selphie's room.

"Aeeeiiii" Selphie cried, leaping around as the spider started to crawl across the wall. Selphie had been trying to get up the nerve to capture the spider for the last ten minutes. So far, she had danced around a lot in fear whenever the spider moved, and almost screamed when the spider started crawling towards her. She didn't want to kill the spider, but she had no idea how she was meant to release the spider without getting too close.

"This is ridiculous!" Selphie said, brushing her hair out of her face. Then she had an idea. She'd get Zell to capture it. She backed out of the room, keeping an eye on the spider in case it moved. She found her door, opened it and ran across the corridor to Zell's room.

Zell's room was opposite Selphie's room, so it wasn't far to go.

"Zell, open up" Selphie shouted, banging on Zell's door. She needed him to come quickly. She didn't like the idea of the spider crawling around in her room.

"Zell!" she shouted again

"Huh?" Zell had finally opened his door. His hair was messed up, he had obviously been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes.

"Selph, what is it?"

"I have a spider in my room, can you get it please?"

Zell glanced at his watch.

"It's three in the morning!"

Selphie nodded

"Sorry, Zelly," she said, putting on a cute face "but I know how strong and brave you are and thought you would help"

Zell still looked reluctant.

"How big is it?"

"Um, medium-sized"

Zell bit his lip. Selphie did her cute eyes, looking up at him.

"Oh, fine" Zell stepped out of his room, forgetting that he was only wearing boxer shorts which he slept in.

"Zell!" Selphie cried, noticing Zell's outfit

"What, Selph? You've seen me this naked before" Zell said, winking at Selphie

"When!?!" Selphie cried "and it's not that, anyway!"

Zell looked down at his boxers, and nearly died of shame. They were his most embarrassing pair; they were white with little pink hearts over them. Zell had forgotten he was wearing them. He only wore them at night, so nobody ever had the chance to see them.

Zell blushed, trying to ignore Selphie's giggling

"Do you want me to get this spider or not?" Zell asked. Selphie managed to stifle her giggles

"Please, Zelly" she pleaded, grabbing his arm and then dragging him into her room

Zell looked around

"Where is it, Selph?" Selphie was doing a strange dance again

"Oh, Zelly," she cried "it's disappeared!"

"How big was it?" Zell asked, looking around nervously

"About the size of…AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie leapt about a foot in the air, she was so scared that she leapt upon Zell's back, almost strangling him.

"Selph!!!!" Zell yelled, but Selphie wouldn't let go. She had seen the spider near her and had leapt on Zell for safety

"Selph! You're gonna kill me!" Zell cried. Selphie was quite light, but she was pulling on his neck so hard that she was pulling him backwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Zell cried, as he fell back, nearly crushing Selphie

"Sorry," Selphie said, looking guilty "I probably shouldn't have pulled so hard on your neck"

"That's ok," Zell replied, massaging his neck where Selphie had clutched it "but where's the spider now?"

Selphie and Zell scanned the room. Selphie was dancing around again, her eyes flickering over the room.

Zell suddenly saw it, crawling towards Selphie, but Selphie hadn't seen it yet.

"Errr, Selph…"

"What?"

The spider was advancing on Selphie, and Zell knew he had to save her. Quickly, Zell grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but as he did, Selphie spotted the spider and did a half-jump, half-sprint, which ended up with jumping directly on to Zell again, this time his front. This also resulted in Selphie head-butting Zell so hard, he almost fell backwards again.

Finally, Zell managed to grab a nearby vase which was on Selphie's desk, and quickly placed it over the spider, trapping it, which was no easy task since Selphie was still clinging onto his front, refusing to let go or put her feet on the floor.

As soon as Selphie saw that Zell had captured the spider, she leapt down from Zell and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Zelly!"

"That's ok, now let me get rid of the spider out the window" Zell slid a piece of paper under the vase and scooped it all up, before emptying it out of Selphie's window.

"Thanks," Selphie repeated "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you"

"That's ok. Shall I go now?" he asked. Selphie nodded, before hugging him tightly one last time around his middle.

"Zell the great spider catcher," she said "that can be your new nickname" Zell laughed and ruffled her hair slightly

"See you at breakfast, Selph" He left Selphie and returned to his room. Selphie smiled. She thought that 'Zell the great spider-catcher' was a great nickname; she would call him that from now on. She turned back to go in her room, when she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Zell had returned to his room, closed the door and was about to go back to bed when his door burst open and the blurred shape of Selphie flung herself once again on Zell.

"ZELL!!!!!!!!" Selphie screeched "THE SPIDER HAD BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Kind of random story, didn't know how to end it, but hey…**

**Review please, I'll be happy if you do! I wanted to make this a cute story, tell me if I've succeeded, coz I'm used to writing about angsty romance stories! Anyway, review and read some of my other one shots if you like this! **

**Love, Selphie Ivy xx**


End file.
